Thanos (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Thanos is one of the main antagonists of the Marvel animated universe, first appearing as the overarching antagonist of Season 1 and the main antagonist of the first half and the last two episodes of Season 2 in Avengers Assemble. He is the main antagonist of the Guardians of the Galaxy TV Series. He was voiced by Issac C. Singleton Jr., who also voiced Sagat from the Street Fighter series. History Not much is known of Thanos, except that he is known as the evil Mad Titan and destroyed his home planet. Thanos also slaughtered Gamora's entire race and adopted and brainwashed her as his personal assassin. His other adoptive children were Nebula and Korath. At some point, he recruited Ronan The Accuser, an exile of the Kree Empire, as his top general and allegedly ordered Ronan to commit a murder that included Drax's family. Later on, Gamora defected from him and Ronan and Nebula betrayed him. In Guardians of The Galaxy, which seemingly takes place before Avengers Assemble, Thanos is after an ancient, powerful weapon known as the Cosmic Seed that has the ability to create a universe in the image of its user. Thanos sent out his Lieutenant, Korath the Pursuer, to retrieve the star-map that will lead him to the seed. Thanos also came in contact with emperor J'Son of Spartax, Peter Quill's father, in an agreement to destroy Asgard if J'Son gave him the Cosmic Seed. When J'Son was exposed of stealing the Cosmic Seed during his youth, he called Thanos and his army to Spartax, leading Thanos to kidnap Star-Lord and attempt to force the location of the Cosmic Seed from him. Star-Lord tricked Thanos into destroying the Cosmic Cube and threw him into a black hole. Thanos ended up surviving, and arrived on Earth, punishing Ronan for his previous betrayal and stealing the Cosmic Seed to turn the Earth into his personal superweapon to destroy entire worlds. The Guardians last fought him in New York City and succeeded in stealing the Cosmic Seed back from him, leaving him to be rammed by an underground subway before he was then buried into the Earth by Groot. Later on in the series, Thanos In Avengers Assemble, Thanos survived his last battle with the Guardians and had the Red Skull bow down to him. Eventually Red Skull betrayed Thanos by stealing the Power Stone from and escaped back to Earth while Thanos chased him down only for his ship to be destroyed by the Avengers and the Arsenal. Eventually Thanos crossed path with the Avengers and fought over the Power Stone, but the stone exploded. Thanos survived the explosion, but was taken halfway across the universe and went to get the other infinity stones. Personality Thanos is an utter megalomaniac of pure evil. The only thing he respects is power and craved nothing more than the subjugation of the entire universe. Besides a narcissistic need to be invincible, Thanos is one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Red Skull was in obvious terror in his presence and even at a different planet his cruelty was known and reviled. He can at times be somewhat merciful such was shown when he was captured by the Avengers during his pursuit for the Power Stone and bargained that he would spare the Earth if they handed over the Red Skull and the Stone, but in spite of this fact, he is also an utterly psychotic, vicious, ruthless, arrogant, and sadistic tyrant by nature. In his quest for power, Thanos nearly killed all of his race, was perfectly satisfied with destroying the Earth to prove the Infinity Stone's might and almost destroyed a populated planet to get even more power. After finally collecting the entire Infinity Stones, Thanos became even more cruel, aggressive, and egotistical. He came close to destroying the entire Earth by changing its climate but then engaged in a duel with the Avengers with them damaging his ego. Finally the Mad Titan was defeated and delivered to the Guardians of the Galaxy for his crimes against the universe. Powers and Abilities * Psuedo-Immortality: It has been stated that even if Thanos is blown up into microscopic pieces across the universe, he will still pull his particles together and resurrect in thousands of years. * Superhuman Intelligence: Thanos is superhumanly intelligent, being from a scientifically advanced species. * Superhuman Strength: He has vast amounts of physical strength, allowing him to combat the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Avengers. However, he cannot outmatch Hulk without the Infinity Gauntlet. * Superhuman Durability: He is extremely durable and even has no injuries upon taking the worst hits from the Hulk. * Energy Manipulation: He is capable of manipulating vast amounts of cosmic energies. ** Telekinesis: He can sue his energies to manipulate and levitate the human body. ** Magnetic Powers: He can also magnetically pull things towards him. ** Heat Vision: He can fire red heated energy beams from his eyes. ** Inter-Dimensional Travel: Even being sucked by a Black Hole did not stop him from returning to this universe. Trivia * Much like his comic counterpart he is one of the most dangerous beings in the universe, though seemingly worse in this version showing zero positive qualities. * While not really stated some believe he might desire to remake the universe in his image. * It appears that he is a man of his word as when he was seemingly imprisoned he offered to spare Earth in exchange for the Power Stone but once the Avengers refused he easily escaped and attacked meaning he was being genuine. * Unlike his comic counterpart, he has no love for Death. * Just like his movie counterpart, Ronan the Accuser and Nebula betrayed him, though the only difference is that Korath remains loyal to him. * Thanos' soul is currently spread out across the universe, but it is implied by Iron Man that he will be able to pull himself back together in a matter of 100 years. Category:Marvel characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Alien Villains Category:Males Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists